Ceramic tiles have long been the standard insulation to protect heat vulnerable regions of launch vehicles such as a Space Shuttle. Insulation materials such as LI900 or LI2200 (Lockheed® Insulation), available from Lockheed Martin Corporation of Bethesda, Md., FRCI (fiber reinforced ceramic insulation), and AETB (alumina enhanced thermal barrier) commonly are used to manufacture ceramic tiles for thermal protection systems on space vehicles. In the past, the size of the tiles typically was about 15.24 cm (about 6 inches) by about 15.24 cm (about 6 inches) and typically had an outer surface protection layer that included reaction-cured glass (RCG). Subsequently, a coating commonly referred to as toughened unipiece fibrous insulation (TUFI) and similar coatings were developed and used in place of or in combination with RCG.
Many high temperature ceramic thermal insulation tiles currently used in extreme environments, such as environments to which space vehicles, such as the Space Shuttle, are exposed, are delicate and susceptible to impact damage. The areas of frequent impact damage on such vehicles include landing gear doors, carrier panels, body flaps, and perimeter tiles for leading edge and elevon cove. Often, tiles on these areas must be replaced because of either shrinking (also known as “slumping”) from high heat or damage from debris.
Newer developmental programs for launch vehicles, aircraft engines, ground base turbines, and other instruments exposed to extreme environments would benefit from more durable high-temperature insulation surfaces as well as larger insulation pieces to achieve the advantages of fewer gaps and joints between the insulation pieces. The developmental programs also would be enhanced by insulation pieces with smoother and more durable surfaces that do not render chemical species at high temperatures. The rendering of chemical species at high temperatures adversely affects the heat flux, leading to overheating of the insulation pieces. It also is desirable for the insulation pieces to withstand temperatures of greater than about 1204° C. (about 2200° F.) without becoming substantially embrittled. In addition, low cost methods for fabricating such insulation pieces are needed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide thermal insulation assemblies that have smooth and durable surfaces and that can withstand temperatures of greater than about 1204° C. (about 2200° F.) without becoming substantially embrittled. In addition, it is desirable to provide low cost methods for fabricating such thermal insulation assemblies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the thermal insulation assemblies and methods for fabricating the thermal insulation assemblies will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.